A typical consumer may store personal information (payment information, user settings, etc.) in a variety of places, such as third party systems. These third party may include, for example, online websites, user networks, applications, user ecosystems, etc. These “places” may be platforms that comprise payment systems, and can store data relating to payment information (e.g. credit card number, billing address, etc.) for use within the payment system. For example, an online website may keep a record of a consumer's payment information, after the first time the consumer made a purchase with the website. Accordingly, any subsequent purchases may be more convenient for the consumer, as the payment data will not need to be re-entered. Similarly, online social networks, in-person networks and clubs, music stores, etc., often will maintain databases of their user's information.
This user and associated payment information is often not usable outside the specific payment system. Thus, data stored in one online merchant may not be usable in a social network or with another online vendor. A consumer may not be provided a full range of services for the same payment information (rewards, fraud check, notifications, etc.) when utilizing different platforms. Embodiments of the invention address these problems, and allow for integration across various systems. Consumer information may be shared, when appropriate, and the consumer may receive additional incentives or other value added services across platforms.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.